What Have You Learned?
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: Clare is stuck babysitting her four year old little cousin! What happens when Eli stops by to help? What will he learn from the little boy? He may have a little in common in with him he didn't think of! Now a cute little four or five shot!
1. Babysitting Our Little Cousin

**What Have You Learned?**

Clare Edwards looked around her. It was about lunch time and her aunt was going to bring her four year old son over a little around one. She and her mother hadn't had sister bonding time in a while. Since her parents had just got divorced this gave them the perfect time to do so. Being the girl she is got roped into babysitting til around seven.

She looked around the kitchen trying to find something good to eat. She didn't see anything but a can of corn so she put it on the stove adding extra ingredients when she spot em.

She was almost done when she head a knock on the door. She sighed turning off the stove and went to see if her Aunt had come a little earlier than expected. What surprised her was when she saw her boyfriend of six months there instead.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She ask him letting him come in. She went back to the kitchen getting her corn and sitting in the living room with it. "There's extra in there if you want some. I don't know if you'll like it. I put extra stuff in there."

"No thanks. I just came to see you and see if you wanted to hang out today." He told her and she smiled. She would love to hang out with him, but she couldn't.

"As much as I would love that, I can't. I'm babysitting my four year old cousin from one to seven. Its already noon, so I thought I'd eat before they got here." She told him and he sighed.

"Why are you stuck babysitting?"

"My mom and her sister have been meaning to get some sister time in and haven't. With the divorce going on they found it the perfect opportunity to do so leaving me to watch over her son." Clare told him and he nodded understanding. "You could stay if you want, but I just didn't know how you felt about little kids."

"I'd love to stay and help. Besides, if you want kids in our future better get a hang to it now." She blushed when he brought this up, but smiled all the same. He just smirked loving how he could still make her blush after a good year together.

"Yea I guess so. Right now, though, I'm going to eat. Its been a while since I've looked out for him. He's an only child being his mom had a hard time with him. He will be spoiled." She told him and he nodded smirking. He couldn't help but think what there kids would be like. "I so would not spoil my child that much."

"Yea you would and you know it. Hell, I know if it was my only child I would. Knowing you can only have one child your gonna do all you can for it." He told her and she laughed. She knew he was right.

"Speaking of kids. Darcy called us telling me I would be an Aunt in like six months. She's three months pregnant. I still can't believe her and Peter got married." She said smiling like an idiot. Eli, on the other hand, thought it was cute.

"Well, congratulations. Will go celebrate later." He told her giving her a kiss on the forehead. Just then the door bell rang. She looked down to see it was only twelve-thirty. "Here, since your still eating I'll go and get the door." Eli got up and opened to a mid aged woman and a little boy. He guessed it was the one he was helping look over.

"This is the Edwards house? I'm not at the wrong place am I?" The woman ask freaking out. The little boy holding on to her hand just giggled. "Jackson this is not a funny matter."

"But it is Mommy. Your acting silly." He said and Eli had to laugh at how cute he was. If all little kids looked that cute he didn't mind having them when he got older. "I thouft Clara was watfing me?" He said and Eli gave a confused look. Who was Clara? Then it donged on him he was talking about Clare.

"I'm in here Aunt Kelly. Eli answered the door since I was still eating." She told them woman and she sighed in relief. They walked in and the blue eyed little boys eyes lit up at seeing his older cousin.

"Clara! You are watfing me." The four year old said and went to hug her. She just laughed and went down to give him a hug. "Who that man?"

"Yes I am watching you Bubba. That man right there is Eli. That's my boyfriend. He's going to be helping me today." She told him and the little one just nodded. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good. I just turned four." He said holding up four fingers. He still had trouble pronouncing some words, but for the most part you new what he was saying. "So are we gonna have fun today?" He ask with hope in his eyes.

"You bet we are!" Clare told him and he smiled. Eli just watched between the two. He loved how she was with the little boy. He could see her being a great mother to his children someday. "Kelly, mom said just to meet her at the dot. She was waiting on you." The older woman just nodded her head. With that she left. "Well, Jackson, just let me finish my lunch and will go do something. You can play with Eli til then if you want."

The little boy turned to Eli. "Do you pay with trucks?" Eli just nodded and Jackson went for the bag his mom left him. "Here I got all kinds trucks. The big one is mine. You cavn pay wivth the small ones." He told him and Eli just laughed and nodded.

For a good ten minutes they just sat there rolling them around. Clare watched amazed at how well Eli was doing with the little boy she called a cousin. She wouldn't expect this from him. Yea, maybe a little down the road but not right off the bat after meeting him just two seconds ago. She just smiled watching.

After being done a good five minutes she just sat there watching still. They would crash into each other and laugh, or Jackson wouldn't like it done this way so Eli would try the way he wanted. Finally after a real good twenty minutes Jackson got tired of playing. He ran over to Clare.

"Clara, I'm hungry. Mommy didn't feed me when we left." He said and she laughed. She picked him up spinning him around. She got a good giggle or two out of him. "That was fun. I hungry though. Can I haves something to eat?" She just laughed and sighed.

"Yes but were gonna have to go to the dot. Mom didn't think to stack the house up and I didn't either. Eli did you happen to walk here today?" She ask him and he shook his head.

"No I brought my car along today. We could take him around town. Maybe get him a truck or two." He said and Clare nodded her head. Jackson just smiled real big. He liked getting new toys. "But only if Jackson can be good for us today."

"I can be good Ewi. I promwise you that." He said and Eli laughed. For whatever reason, he couldn't pronounce his name just right. He let it go. If Clare could stand getting called Clara by a four year old then he could stand this.

"Okay I'll hold you up to that. Come on you two let's go." He said and the took off to the dot.

They got there and happen to see Peter working today. How weird it was to see Peter working here today. They hadn't seen him in a while he being busy with her older sister. He just smiled when seeing them walk in. He laughed when he seen him with little Jackson.

"Hey Bubba. How's my little man doing?" He ask. Him being the only boy in the family besides the husbands made Peter grow real close to him. "Clare your always babysitting. Don't you ever get a break? Once the other little one comes in to the world you'll be babysitting it too. I see you roped Eli into helping you." Peter told her with a laugh.

"No I didn't rope him in to it. He came along on his own. Besides, I love taking care of little kids. I can get them hyped on candy then send them home to the parents. Do you and Darcy know what your having yet?" She ask him and he smiled.

"Yea were having a little boy. Besides, if he comes home hyped on candy from you and Eli I'm making him spend the night with you." He said and they all laughed. Even Jackson laughed not knowing what was going on. Eli picked him up putting him on his shoulders.

"I want some fries and a coke. I hungry just not that hungry." He said and Peter laughed getting on that order. "Clara, are you and Ewi gonna be togefer forever?" He ask and Clare and smiled.

"We hope to be together for a very long time." She said and Jackson smiled.

"Good. I vike him. He pay trucks vith me." He told her and she laughed. "Oh yea my foods here." He said and Peter laughed. She went to get the money when Eli stopped her.

"Hey, I got this one. You shouldn't have to get that." Eli said making Clare smile and Peter gag. He rolled his eyes. "Like you didn't do it for Darcy. Don't act like a child." Eli said scolding him while Clare laughed. "So you excited to be a daddy?"

"Honestly I'm scared out my brain. Sure I've helped with Jackson and other little kids like my half sister but they say its different when its your own." Peter said with a sigh. "Thank god we still have a good six months. I don't know what I would do if it was any sooner." He told them and Eli laughed.

"Don't worry man. Clare's right here if you ever need some time alone with no kid. Shoot, I am too. I'm sure I'll get stuck watching the little one a lot with Clare being the Aunt." Eli said earning a smack from Clare.

"Don't be so mean Eli. He's, for once, right though Peter. If you ever do need time away you know where to find me." She told him and he sighed with relief.

"Thanks guys. That's good to know." He said and just then Jackson tugged on Clare.

"Clara, Ewi, I'm done eating. We can go do something else now." He said and with that they left.

Eli didn't know where exactly to take a kid besides the toy store and the park. He knew Clare's family had no kid toys as there youngest was sixteen. Hard to believe, but yep. She was in eleventh grade and he was in his last year of high school. They didn't talk about it much. They both wanted to be writers.

He stopped in front of the mall helping Clare get out while she managed to get Jackson out of his boaster seat. She took one of his hands and with the other Jackson took Eli's. He was shocked at first. The last time he was around little kids was when he was hanging out with Peter who happen to be watching his one year old sister. He didn't mind though.

They walked into the mall. He, for whatever reason, felt like pretending Jackson was his and Clare's son. It kinda made him smile thinking about the future kids him and Clare could have. They would be some pretty babies. He just smiled at the thought of it all.

"What are you smiling at?" Clare ask looking up at Eli. He changed it to a smirk when he realized Clare had been watching. She rolled her eyes.

"Thinking about our future before long. Once we get outta high school and settle down. We'll end up getting married and having maybe two or three kids of our own." He told her smirking at the blush that came to her face. Just then Jackson's eyes got big. "What's wrong little man?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" He said loud enough for the entire mall to hear. Clare blushed even more while Eli just smirked. Oh yes, little kids gotta love them.

"Well, then come on and I'll take you." Clare told him grabbing for his hand. He shook his head. She gave him a confused look. He still refused. "Why not?"

"Cause you a girl and I a boy. I not want you take me Clara. Ewi take me. Pewase Ewi. I gotta go real bwd." He said holding his parts down there and doing a dance. Eli just laughed but took him anyway. "Thfnk you. That much better." Jackson said once he came out of the restroom. He smiled up at Eli. "You like a big brother to me."

"Is that why you like Clare so much?" Eli ask him. Jackson looked up at him. "Cause she's like a big sister to you." Jackson just nodded his head.

"Yea I not have no sister or brothers. I just by myself all the time." Jackson told him and Eli felt bad. He knew what it was like to be by your self. His mom had the same problems Jackson's mom had. If he ever did have kids he was making sure to at least have two. Life got lonely by yourself. "You have any brothers or sisters?"

"No I'm an only child like you." He told Jackson who just grinned. "I tell you what."

"What?"

"I can be the big brother that you want if you can be the little brother that I've always wanted." He told him and Jackson jumped up and down excited.

"that's a done deal." He said and Eli laughed. Clare seen what was going on and smiled. She loved Jackson like a little brother. It was why everyone called him 'Bubba' half the time.

"You two bonding well?" She ask and Eli smiled at her. "I take that as an yes." She laughed. They stayed at the mall for a couple more hours.

...

Jackson had finally left with his mom. Eli sighed as he sat down beside Clare. He had learned a lot from the very talkative four year old boy. They had so many people, mostly elderly, come up to them saying what a cute little son they had. Eli would laugh while Clare would blush. Jackson would stand there confused.

They ended up getting him three new little cars. Clare payed for them telling Eli it was her little cousin and she wanted to get him something from her. He loved them just as much as what Eli got him. Eli got him a twenty dollar remote control car. Clare about killed him for it, but Eli didn't have any cousins to spoil so he took Jackson to his advantage.

Every time he did something like that Clare would sit there laughing. She just laugh saying she couldn't wait to see how Eli would treat Darcy and Peter's little boy when they finally had him. He would practically be Eli's nephew just as much as he was going to be Clare's. He would roll his eyes knowing that he would be worse on him then he was Jackson.

"So, Eli did you have fun today?" Clare ask him as they layed on her bed. Her mom was staying at Kelly's house for a sister sleep over. They almost got stuck keeping Jackson, but then Kelly decided against saying she would miss him to much.

"I did actually. I got to spend with my wonderful girlfriend of a year and her little cousin. What more could I ask for on this lovely day?" He ask her and she giggled. Then he got serious. "You would make an excellent mother when we get older. After watching you today I couldn't help but smiled."

She blushed seeing as they were on her bed talking about babies. Not that her mother new he was staying the night. She said she wouldn't be back til later that night of the next day. Its not like they hadn't done anything. She wasn't Saint Clare anymore. Eli had her virginity since there nine month anniversary. The only one to know about that was Darcy and Ali.

She couldn't help but smile when thinking back to how Eli was with the little boy. She smiled knowing he would've had to learned something form all this. She thought of how exactly to ask him this question. Then it popped in her head and she smiled. He saw that look and new something was up.

"What you got going on in your head Edwards?" He ask her watching as she twirled the promise ring that was now on her left hand. It was his skull ring, but it was also his promise to wait to be her husband.

"Its nothing Eli. I had an awesome day. Watching how you acted with Jackson made me smile knowing your gonna be an awesome daddy some day too. I just got one question from all this." She told him and his eyebrow went up.

"And that would be?" He ask her with his little smirk. She just smiled at the smirk she loved so much.

"What have you learned from all this?" She ask him and he had to stop and think.

He had learned a lot from this. Not to give a child to much ice cream along with an energy drink. Yea it wasn't a pretty sight to see. Clare had said that a girl wouldn't have been as bad, but it still amazed him how hyper and really really talkative that boy had gotten. He laughed at it too though.

Another thing was that boys were more aggressive then girls. He already new that but didn't know how much more bad they really were. He stilled loved hanging with the little boy though. He was very cute for a four year old little boy. He loved Jackson like his own brother now. He smiled.

"Well, Eli I'm waiting." Clare had said getting impatient. He got dead serious real fast and looked at Clare.

"What I've learned from all this is that were having a little girl first." He said and Clare busted out laughing. "What's so funny Edwards?"

"So you would rather have to spend all teenage years of the girls poor life getting guys away then one or two little kids years with a hyper boy?" She ask him and his eyes got wide from the thought of boys touching his little girl.

"Ah hell no. No boy gonna touch my daughter like that til she's thirty. I don't care what I have to do. Its just not possible." He said and Clare laughed.

"Ah, Eli, I worry about you sometimes. I'm glad your protective of our daughter who hasn't even been thought of yet." Clare said snuggling up to his chest.

"Technicality we're thinking about her now so she has been thought of." Eli said and Clare just rolled her eyes.

"Yea sure Eli. Goodnight I love you." She said and Eli smiled at this.

"Night Clara. I love you too." He mumbled. Right before he fell a sleep he said something else too. "There's no way I'm letting my baby girl get messed with be guys." And they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? I was playing with my four year old cousin today when this popped in my head! =) I've had writers block for a while now and this helped me get over it! So thank you Zaden! =)<em>

_Anyway, tell me what you thought of my one-shot! I think its pretty cute and probably not in the characters of Degrassi, but oh well! =)_

_I'm technically not suppose to be on here right now so, um goodnight! I'm going to bed since I have my last day of Algebra exams tomorrow! Ugh, I hate math! Don't you?_

_Welp, bye for now! =)_


	2. Our Little Nephew

**What Have You Learned?**

"So are you excited to become parents?" Clare ask as she and Eli were sitting in Darcy's hospital room with her and Peter. You could tell Darcy was in pain but tried her best to not let it show. Eli just smirked at his girlfriends little out burst.

"Of course I'm excited. Peter's scared he won't be the awesome dad I know he will be." Darcy said while her and Clare had a good laugh.

"You guys will be the best parents for that little one and others to come. I'm pretty sure he won't be my _only_ little nephew." Clare said while Darcy just laughed. She was probably right though.

"Yea, I'm sure there will be more to come. Once you and Eli get married there better be little kids from you too. I want some nieces and nephews to spoil." She said with a smirk. It made Eli blush a little knowing you had to do certain things to have kids. That's not something you wanna think about it front of your girlfriends sister and brother-in-law. They were practically his too though.

"Wow Darcy, you got Eli blushing. I didn't think that was possible. His smirk is off his face." Clare said with a laugh. She missed this little bonding time with her sister. It was truly amazing.

"Darcy are you going to tell them the news now?" Peter ask getting Eli out of the spotlight. He new what it was like to get picked on by your girlfriend and her sister. Eli just sent him a grateful look which Peter returned it with a smile.

"What news?" Eli ask looking back and forth between the two older ones. They were like brother and sister to him now. They all hung out enough as it was.

"Yea Darce. What are you talking about?" Clare ask her older sister. Darcy just smiled at Clare.

"I, we, were wondering if you two would like to be the godparents of this little guy in here?" She ask pointing to her belly with a giggle. "Wont be much longer. I figure you guys will be together forever. So why not ask you?"

"I don't know about Eli, but I would _LOVE_ to be the godparent. Thank you Darcy." Clare said getting teary eyed. She went over and gave her a sister a big huge hug. Darcy just laughed. "Well Eli?"

"I think it would be perfect for us." He told her with a smile. "Were gonna end up spoiling him rotten anyway." He said with a smirk. Peter laughed and Darcy rolled her eyes. "Besides, I know how you get with candy. You'll be using him as an excuse to get to the candy." Eli said and the other two laughed with him while Clare just blushed.

"I would not do that to my little nephew! Besides my candy problem isn't that bad. I can stop anytime I want." She told him and he just laughed at her.

"Sure you can Blue Eyes. That's what you said two weeks ago. Look where were at now." He told her with his smirk still on his face. It got silent after that.

"So how's school going for you guys?" Darcy ask and both Clare and Eli tensed up knowing that conversation they had been trying to avoid was coming up.

"It's going." Clare mumbled. Darcy gave her a look and she sighed. "Its just were in February all ready. Eli graduates in three months. That's not very long." She was about to break down and Eli saw that everything she had been holding was finally coming out.

"Hey, hey, hey Blue Eyes look at me. Its not the end of the world. Sure I'll miss seeing your face all the time. Its just one year away from each other. That last year will go by fast then you'll be in college with me and before you know it we'll be married watching our babies grow up like Darcy and Peter are fixing to be. It'll be okay. I'm only a phone call away when things get to rough."

"You promise?"

"I promise to the god I don't believe in that I'll be there for you. Have I let you down yet?" He ask her staring her in the eye. She picked this time to joke.

"Well... there was this one time that you..." She trailed off while the older two laughed at how she could go from crying to laughing within just seconds. Eli just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Funny Edwards. Here I thought you were the serious one in this relationship." He told her with a smirk. She just smiled.

"It changes shifts kinda like a job. Right now its your shift." She told him and he laughed putting his arms around her. She snuggled up into him.

"Ah what would I do without you?" He ask her and she smirked.

"Oh you'd be sad and lonely." Just then you heard a cough in the room. They looked over and saw Peter standing there awkwardly with Darcy in the bed in pain.

"You know, before long the situation will change and you and Eli will be in our places." Darcy said to them once the contraction was over. Clare blushed while Eli just laughed.

"After seeing you in this pain I don't think I want kids." Clare said while Eli just laughed. She turned to him.

"You done talked me into it, so now you have no choice in the matter." She just rolled her eyes. Peter stood there watching always amused at how they could fight over nothing and still not get tired of each other.

"Your not the one going through the pain." She yelled at him smacking him.

"No I'm the one going through that right now. I think he says he wants out so somebody call the doctor please." Darcy screamed once another contraction hit her. "Like _NOW_!"

...

They had been sitting in the waiting area for over two hours now. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards still hadn't showed up to see their first grandson be born. It was only Clare and Eli. All other friends had done gone home saying just call when he'd been born. Clare couldn't say she blamed them. Waiting in here was just plain boring.

"What's going through that pretty little mind of yours?" Eli ask bringing Clare out of her thoughts. She just smiled got up and went to sit in his lap. "Well hello there." He said and she giggled. "So what's new with your mind?"

"Just thinking about how I don't want mom and dad here when we have our kids. Its sad that its there first grandson and there not here to see it." She sighed and he held on to her tighter.

"I know Clare. Just think though, you'll have Peter, Darcy, whatever kids they have after this one, and my parents there along with me of course. That's all you really need." He told her kissing her on the lips.

"Don't forget Alli. Oh lord I feel sorry for any girls we have. They'll have Alli breathing down there neck making sure that their dressed just right." Clare said with a giggle just thinking about it. Eli shook his head.

"Hell no. My girls are going under lock and key. I can't take a chance of all the boys they'll bring home." He said and she giggled. He smiled at hearing her laugh. "This is no joking matter."

"What makes you think guys will be interested? It took me a long while to get a guy to look my way." She told him and it was his turn to laugh.

"If they look anything like their mom, then they'll have guys crawling at the door wanting to hold them." He said and she blushed. She couldn't help how he made her feel after a year and a half. Shoot it had been almost two years them being together.

"If our boys look anything like you then they'll have girls all over them. Just imagine if one of them had just the right mixture of us. Then were really in trouble." She said into his neck and he laughed. She could just be to cute sometimes.

"When we do have that little boy, I'm making sure he knows how to treat a girl right. If I ever catch him miss treating a girl I'm whooping his ass til he gets it right." Eli said and Clare had to smile. If there boy is anything like his Daddy then they were good.

"Aww, you can have a romantic side." She told him with a laugh then got serious. "I don't think we have to worry though. If he's anything like you when it comes to treating a girl right then were good." She said and gave him a kiss on the lips. He, of course, kissed her back.

"That's one of our best kisses yet." He said and she laughed. Just then someone cleared there throat making Eli and Clare look up into the eyes of Peter.

"Guys would you like to meet your nephew James Andrew Stone?" He ask them coming in with a baby rapped all in blue. Clare smiled at the tiny little baby as did Eli. "Clare, Darcy said give her a little bit before you come to visit her. She wants some sleep right now. Do you guys want to hold him?" He ask and Clare nodded her head to both things said.

"I would love to hold my little nephew." She told him with a huge smile on her face. He put him in her arms while she just smiled at the little cutie. "Hi Little JD. I'm your Aunt and might I say your a cute little one." She said and Eli just smiled and laughed while Peter stood there confused.

"Why did you just call him JD?" He ask not thinking strait.

"Because his name is James Andrew. A lot of people go by Drew instead so I just called him JD." She said like it was nothing and he stood there then smiled when he finally got it. "Was her giving birth that bad?"

"You have no idea. Seeing her like that just broke my heart. Here I am standing there not being able to do anything, but support her and help her threw it. That's the toughest part of all this." He said taking a seat in one of the chairs. Clare handed Eli the baby and he stood there not really knowing what to do. She went and sat by Peter, patting him on the shoulder.

"Its gonna be okay Peter. You know all the stuff she's been through and that she's a real trooper. Heck, we all are with our past. She's fine now and that's all that matters. She doing fine and you both have a perfectly fine and beautiful healthy baby boy." Clare said with a smile.

"Thanks Clare you sure do know how to make a person feel better." He told her giving her a hug with a smile. They looked over and laughed at what they saw.

Standing there not really caring who was watching was Eli talking to the little baby and rocking back and forth. It wouldn't have been so funny if it was a normal person. Just looking at a dude dressed in all black with a tiny baby boy in his hands rocking it back and forth was just a site to see. They were laughing but all Clare could do was ask the million dollar question.

"So Eli, what have you learned?" She ask him and he looked up at her and smiled. Not a smirk, or a half looking smile but a big bright smile. Clare wished she could see more of that smile.

"That I can't wait til the day we can get married and have a child of our own. Only we would be holding a tiny baby girl instead of a boy." He said and she laughed. She wouldn't ever forget this day.

On this day, February 14, 2011, her little nephew, James Andrew Stone, was born.

The look on Eli's face could tell her that he wouldn't ever forget this day either.

* * *

><p><em>I've decided to continue this into a four or five shot! =) I'm not exactly sure yet, but I have a good couple ideas for this story! =) Plus it gives me a chance to write some good funny stuff and get out of my sucky life right now! Not much fun if you ask me! =(<em>

_I hoped you all liked this chapter of the short story! =) It didn't take me long to write which is probably why it sucks so bad, but oh well! I think it was pretty good! The ending sucked I know! =(_

_Tell me what you think in that thing that they call a review! It would be nice and very appreciative! Dang, I almost spelled that word right! Oh well, anyway, review it please! Um, yea thanks! =)_

_Bye for now! =)_


	3. Nephew's and Nieces with Energy Drink

**What Have You Learned?**

"Clare do we seriously have to watch all five of them today?" Eli ask his wife of an year as he came down there stairs. They were now twenty three and twenty four. He still couldn't believe she was now forever his.

"Yes Eli. I know that many kids scare you but still." She told him and he sighed. Five kids didn't scare him. She new that, but still for whatever reason she would always say that.

"Five kids doesn't scare me. What scares me is how they are all under the age of eight and she has two sets of twins. One set I could handle, but two?" He told her and she just rolled her eyes.

"This is to help us get ready for our baby." Just then the bell went off. "Don't blow this out of proportion." She told him and went to answer the door. She smiled when seeing a pregnant Darcy with five kids.

First of the kids was eight year old James. He was the ring leader of the entire group. He was a handful in just himself. He had to much energy that sometimes he worried Clare. He had them blue eyes, but hair just like his mother. He was exactly a mixture of his parents. They couldn't of been prouder.

Next were the twin look a like six year old girls Abigail and Annie. Why she picked names like these for her kids Clare and Eli would never understand. Abigail was more quiet and shy while her younger sister Annie was talkative and loud. They both looked exactly like their mother. You couldn't tell them apart.

The next two were the four year old twin boys Jackson and Jared. Darcy made sure that each girl had a name that started with an 'A' and each boy had a name that started with an 'J'. Jackson and Jared both looked exactly like their father. You would think Peter had just spit them out. They looked and acted exactly the same. They were a real handful. Most boys were around this age anyway.

"Thank you again so much Clare. We just need to check and make sure she's alright." Darcy said giving every kid to Clare. They new for sure they were having a girl and that this was there last one for a while. "I'll be back around oh, say, six tonight." She told her sister who just nodded. With that she left Clare with five little kids along with an Eli acting like one also.

"Aunt Clare what are we going to do?" Abigail ask softly to the point you could barley hear her. Clare just smiled. She didn't want her children to be to wild like some of her sisters were, but she still wanted them to be kids. Abigail had to be her favorite.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" She ask her and she smiled. She had just learned how to read in first grade. That's what she wanted to do.

"I wanna read. I can read a Junie B. Jones book now. That's big since its a chapter book." She said but Annie had other plans for her and her sister.

"No me and you are gonna play house." She told her with arms crossed. Abigail looked a little scared from her sister and just nodded. Clare remembered those days that Darcy did that to her so she stepped in.

"Annie I'll play house with you but your sister wants to read. Let her read and we can play house any way you want." She told her and Annie smiled and nodded her head. "Abby I have a couple of those books up stairs. Ask Uncle Eli to go get you one."

"Yes ma'am. Uncle Eli can you please go get me a Junie B. book?" Eli nodded went up stairs and got one then came back down handing it to Abby. "Thank you." She told him went sat down on the couch and started reading. You'd hear a laugh here and there letting them know she was okay.

"Clare where is James? It got quiet and I can't find Jackson or Jerad either." He said and they looked everywhere finally going to the kitchen seeing all three boys with an energy drink in hand. "Oh shit." Eli mumbled to himself.

"I thought you said that you hid that?" Clare told him and he sighed.

"I did hide it, but they must have found it!" Eli told her watching the three boys bounce everywhere. "What do we do now?" He ask trying to figure things out. "Your cousin wasn't like this."

"Yea that's cause you gave him ice cream and not a drink full of nothing but sugar." She told him and he laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Cause there little kids. What can that much sugar do to them? Besides I still can't believe they named another one in the family Jackson. What kinda drugs did they have her on?" Eli ask and Clare gave him a smirk.

"If you think kids on nothing but sugar isn't bad then why don't you take care of the three boys and I'll deal with the girls. You can handle this after all. Right?" Clare ask him knowing what he had done gotten into. He didn't though.

"Yea. I'll prove to you I know what I'm doing." He said with a smirk. Clare just rolled her eyes and went to the living room where the girls were. "Okay, so what do you guys wanna do?"

"I waaannnnnnnna... I wannna... I wanna... I don't know wwwhhhaaattt I wwwwaaaannnnna doooo..." Jared said still jumping in place. "I can't stop bouncing." He said screaming and then he just ran. Everywhere he ran. Up the stairs and down them. Anywhere and everywhere. Eli stood there terrified as they got in a huddle. Talking with each other.

"Guys we have to do something." James said as he wasn't really talking very low. Eli could still hear them. Jared was still jumping up and down. Jackson was moving in a circle and James had a really scary look on his face. Eli new nothing but trouble was up ahead. He was in trouble.

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaattttttttt... iiiiiiiisssss... thereeeeeee... tooooooooo... dooooooooo?" Jared ask his oldest brother. Even if him and Jackson were only minutes apart he was still older than him.

"Yea... what is there to- wait I have an idea." Jackson said still moving in circles. Abby had done finished her book and went to find her brothers. She laughed when she saw that they each had had an energy drink. Ohh was Mommy and Daddy gonna be mad. After last time the boys couldn't have any more.

"Psst, Aunt Clare you gotta come see this!" Abby said trying not to laugh. Clare went in just to hear the part of the plan the boys had come up with.

"What is it Jackson?" James ask while Jared just nodded still jumping up and down.

"Let's all go dog pile on Eli." He said and the boys agreed. Clare had done got the video camera recording everything that was happening. She was laughing along with Abby now.

"NOOOO..." Eli screamed running while the hyper boys just ran after him. They finally got him and made him fall on top of Annie's play stuff.

"You did _NOT_ just do that?" She screamed and began to cry. She then started screaming. "You three are so _dead_." She said running after her brothers. Clare was now recording that. "You know to leave me alone when I'm playing. How _dare_ you do that." They were all scared now.

"Were sorry, Annie!" Jackson screamed still running. Him and James were to fast for her so she went after Jared and tackled him to the ground.

"Who gave you the energy drink?" She ask him having him in a hold. He was squirming in her hold. "Well who?"

"It was Uncle Eli. I swear, I swear." He said and she got off him going after Eli who looked scared.

"I can't believe you would do that. Grown ups are suppose to do what's best for the kids. Your gonna be a terrible father!" She told him and that's when he couldn't take it.

"Listen here little miss thing. You will _NOT_ talk to me like that. I am the adult here so stop bossing people around." He told her and she looked at him with her arms still crossed.

"I'll stop talking to you like that when you start acting like an adult and aren't scared of little kids who've had to much sugar. I'll tell my Mommy and Daddy and then you won't ever get to keep us again." She told him with a smirk. This angered Abby who actually liked her Aunt and Uncle.

"You do that and I'll tell Mommy and Daddy about you yelling at Uncle Eli. You know that they don't care for it. You'll be in trouble for a very long time." Abby said and Annie stood there shocked.

"You wouldn't dare." She said. Abby just had a smirk on her face.

"Try me." She told her and Annie sighed finally losing a battle. She turned to Eli.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you like that Uncle Eli. It won't happen again." She told him and he nodded.

"That's what I thought." Abby said while she smiled. "I'm sorry for my sisters actions Uncle Eli." She said and Eli just laughed.

"Hey, its okay. Your still kids. You shouldn't be acting like adults just yet. Enjoy your kid years while you still have them. They don't last forever." He said and Abby and Annie nodded.

...

They had finally got rid of the little ones at around six thirty. Darcy and Peter were running late, getting other things ready for the baby. They were thankful when they were finally gone. They loved them, but they could all be a handful at times. Everybody was entitled to their moments.

It was now around ten thirty and Clare was in bed with Eli. He was reading up on some stuff for work while Clare was rubbing her belly. She looked up at him and smiled. Eli looked over feeling her eyes on him and looked to see her hands on her belly. He just smiled even bigger knowing he was fixing to be a Daddy.

"What you got going on in your head Clare?" He ask her as he put his hand on her belly. He smiled the biggest he's ever smiled when the baby kicked.

"Just thinking about how were fixing to be parents. I hope were good parents." She told him and he smiled at her. Of course they were gonna be good parents.

"Will be the best Mommy and Daddy this world has ever seen. Its in our blood." He told her and she laughed. "Besides after watching those kids today, I don't want to let them be like that."

"Abby isn't so bad." Clare said while Eli just nodded. She really wasn't, but, of course, she still had them for siblings. Eli felt bad for her sometimes, which is why she spends a lot of time with him and Clare.

"No, she's not. I would trust her more than I trust myself sometimes. She's a good kid." Eli said and Clare smiled up at him.

"We need names for this little one. I want a boy but I know you want a girl. What do you have for girl names?" She ask him and he sat thinking about it.

"I like Ella Nicole." He told her and she smiled.

"I like that too Eli. What about for a boy?" She ask him and he laughed.

"That your choice. I want girl so you can name the boy." He said and she nodded her head.

"I like Daniel Levi." She told him and he nodded. It was a very nice name for a little boy.

"I also like that. Come on let's sleep. We've had a very long day." He told her shuting off the lights. He got comfortable in their bed and she laid there in his arms.

"Just one more thing Eli." She told him as they snuggled.

"And that is?"

"What have you learned from this?" She ask him and he laughed at the little question she always seemed to ask him. He sighed and changed his always the same answer.

"That I'm not giving any of the boys we have an energy drink. There's no way." He told her and she laughed and smiled.

"I don't know what I would do without you Eli. I love you. Goodnight." She told him falling asleep. Before she did she heard his answer.

"I don't know what I would do without you either Clare. I love you too. Have sweet dreams." He mumbled and with that the fell in a deep sleep dreaming about there future.

* * *

><p><em>Welp, I hope this was an okay chapter! I'm sorry if it seems rush! I wrote this thing within like two hours! I just wanted to get it out here so you'd know I'm still here! :P Don't you just love little kids?<em>

_If you wanna see someone really hyped up give me a starburst candy and energy drink, I know weird combo, and tell me if you think a kid is still worse! I'm just as bad! =P Haha, I still love little kids though. Sometimes, only if there nice enough!_

_Do you think Eli could handle teenagers? Next chapter is when at least two of their kids are in their kid years! After that is when their teenagers! So, just two more chapters then its over! My other story is almost over too! Its got some chapters left in it! :(_

_So tell me what you think and put down some suggestions for a chapter in this one or for an entire completely different story! Make up a new story and ask me to do it if you want! :) I really don't mind! :P_

_Welp, bye for now!_


	4. Spending Time With His Son

**What Have You Learned?**

"Ella leave your brother alone!" Eli screamed at his six year old daughter. She was driving him nuts with picking on her three year old brother Daniel. He sighed not knowing how they were gonna do with another kid on the way. It was just no way. Ella still picked on him making him cry. "That's it Ella! Go in the time out chair now!" He told her and she ran crying to the chair.

Clare looked over at what was going on and smiled. She new Eli hated getting on to Ella, but sometimes had no choice. It was just how everything was. She had been around some of her cousins to long.

Darcy and Peter had only had one other baby after the last. They now had seven kids. Darcy had always wanted a big family of nine or ten kids. She was on her way. Her kids were growing up fast. Their oldest one, James, was now fifteen, the twin girls, Abigail and Annie, were now twelve, the next set of twins, Jackson and Jared, were ten. The little girl she was pregnant with was named Addison and was now six along with Ella. They had one more after her, another girl, and named her Annabella. Spelled just like that. She was now four.

"Eli I know you hate doing this to Ella, but your just showing her she can't have it her way. She's been around Addison to long, and they hardly discipline her. You know that." Clare told him and He sighed. He new she was right. He hated how she was always right.

"I know Clare, but its still hard to be mean to my baby girl. I still say boys are harder to take care of. I don't get how Darcy and Peter can handle seven kids. Four of them being girls. Just my one baby girl is hard enough knowing she's growing up. I just want her back to when we first brought her home. I miss those days."

"Hey, hey, hey, Eli she isn't a teenager or getting married. She's only six. You still have a good six years left ahead of you. She doesn't start to rebel til about fourteen to fifteen. That's how old I was when I met you anyway." She told him with a laugh. She had the three year old in her hands.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. And put him down. I don't want you hurting the baby or you." He said and she smiled. He was just like that when they had the last baby. He was that way with Ella when she tried picking up her nieces and nephews.

"Look, you don't get much guy time with Daniel even if he is only three. I'm going to take Ella and have a girls day shopping for the baby since its a girl thing. Don't worry we won't have any girly stuff since its another boy. Get to know your son though. He needs his dad even if he is a Momma's boy." She told him with a smirk smacking his butt.

"Well, Mrs. Goldsworthy aren't we getting feisty?" He told her with a flirty wink and smirk. She just gave him a smile and shook her head.

"Don't get use to it Mr. Goldsworthy. Its only the hormones talking." She said and little Daniel looked up at his mother with confusing eyes.

"Mommy what's hormones?" He ask and Eli started laughing while Clare's eyes got big.

"Well, you see its- its- its- Ella, sweetie, get your coat, were going shopping." She told her daughter and Eli laughed even harder forgetting his little girl was in trouble. She didn't though.

"Daddy is it okay to get up now? Mommy told me to get my coat." Ella told her father who smiled at how she at least ask first.

"Sure baby girl but come here first." He said and she got up going to her dad. He got eye level with her. "Do you know why you were in trouble?"

"Yes cause I was being mean to Daniel." She told him giving her dad a hug. "I'm sorry Daddy. I love you." She said then went up to Daniel. "I sorry Daniel. I love you." Daniel didn't know what to do so he just said it back.

"I love you too sissy." He said while Eli and Clare smiled at how caring there kids were. Its how it was suppose to be.

...

Eli sat with his son not really knowing what to do. He was always with Ella while Clare was with Daniel. Even Clare new both her kids. Eli felt like he failed as a father when it came to his son. He sighed while his son was bouncing off the walls. He got an idea.

"Hey, little man you wanna go with Daddy and play catch?" He ask and the little boy smiled big nodding his head. Eli smiled and went to get the ball.

They tossed it back and forth for a while. He was learning his sons personality. It was quiet and relaxed. A mix of him and Clare. Eli was more relaxed and took it as it came. Clare was quiet and just stayed out of everybody's way. He smiled thinking about his wife forgetting he was playing ball. Next thing he new he was on the ground clutching his private area.

"Daddy are you okay?" Daniel ask coming up to him. Eli rolled over to face his son and nodded his head. Daniel gave his dad a weird look, but didn't think nothing of it. "Are you sure Daddy?"

"Yea." Eli manged to groan out. "I'm just fine. Don't worry about Daddy. He's a big boy." He said and Daniel giggled. Once Eli got better he looked over at his son. "You think this is funny?"

"Very." The little boy giggled out.

"Oh really now?" Eli ask then dove for his son putting him on the ground and tickling him. "Well, I think this is funny." He said while still tickling him.

"Daddy! That tickles! Can you please stop?" He ask and Eli smiled. These were the moments he wanted to keep forever. He didn't want them getting older. He loved his kids just the age they were.

"Okay, fine, Daddy will stop. Only cause you said please." Eli told him picking his son up in his arms. He sighed walking to the swings and sitting there with him. "How do you feel about having a new baby brother soon?" He ask him and his son looked in his fathers eyes.

"I hate it!" He said and Eli gave him a weird look. Why would he not want a little brother to play with?

"Why?"

"Cause then I can't be the baby anymore. I don't like it!" He said crying by now.

"Hey! We had your sister before you, and we still love her right?" Eli ask and Daniel nodded. "Then that means we will still love you. Your the best little boy we could ask for." He said and Daniel still frowned.

"But I'm still scared you won't love me anymore. Mommy won't at all. She's to busy getting ready for the baby." Daniel said crying really hard by now.

"Hey I tell you what." Eli said.

"What?" Daniel ask while hiccuping.

"We will still love you. The best part about being the oldest is that you get to help out with him. When he gets older you can teach him all kinds of stuff. You get to do stuff that he can't do since your the oldest." Eli told him and Daniel started smiling.

"Really Daddy?" He ask and Eli nodded his head. "That's so cool. I can't wait to be a big brother now!" He told Eli who started laughing. He smiled at how happy his son was.

"That's right Buddy. He's gonna have a great teacher with you teaching him everything." Eli said and the little boy smiled even bigger, if that was possible.

They laid there on the little canopy just like he and Clare had all those years ago. He smiled thinking of his wife, while his son was in his hands.

Daniel looked just like Eli. There wasn't anything on him that didn't scream out 'Eli's kid'. He had the same lips, eyes, nose, mouth, and hair. Just the way Clare wanted her first son to look like. She may not have got to have him first, but he looked just like Eli. That was all Clare ask for.

Ella, on the other hand, looked just like her mom. The same long dirty blonde hair that Clare had before she dyed it and got it cut. Same face, those blue eyes Eli loved so much. Everything she looked like just screamed 'My Mommy is Clare Edwards, now Goldsworthy'. Eli smiled loving how he got his wish just as much as Clare did.

Eli hadn't payed attention to how quiet it had gotten til he looked down to see his little boy a sleep. He smiled at how he at least had Clare's smile. It made him proud to be the father of Clare's children. Just the way he wanted it to be.

If all his kids would be like his two now, he wouldn't mind having a thousand of them. But Eli new that each one would have their own personality and look their own way. He still wanted it to just stay this way.

Eli hadn't noticed he had fell asleep til three hours later he had someone tugging on his arm. He opened one eye to see two people standing in front of him. He just closed his eyes again.

"Daddy," He heard his sweet little girls giggle, "You need to wake up. You and Bubba both." She said getting up there with him and snuggling down. Clare had went back inside thinking they would come later.

It was now another hour later when nobody was inside but her and the baby still in her stomach. She sighed thinking maybe they were just out playing. She started talking to the baby.

"Come on little guy. Let's go make sure your Daddy, brother, and sister are okay. You'll love them I know you will. I just hope you love me too." She said and went outside.

What she saw made her smile and get her phone out taking a picture. There on the canopy was Eli with his arms around both Ella and Daniel all three a sleep. Eli being in the middle with Ella on his left and Daniel on his right. Both kids were snuggled to him while he had his arms wrapped around them being protective.

"Eli, Eli, Eli baby you need to get up and come inside." She said and Eli's eyes twitched.

"Mmh, Mom, let me sleep for five more minutes." Eli said making Clare giggle. He hadn't been living with them for a good six years. They had been married for seven. Plus when he went to college.

"Eli, this isn't your mom. Its your wife and she needs to get your kids ready for bed. Come on inside with me." She told him and he got up. He looked over at her and smiled.

"And how was my beautiful wife's trip to the store?" He ask her and she smiled leaning down to kiss him on the lips. She went to pull back when he just held her there longer. "I'll never get tired of that." He whispered.

"I won't either. And I had a wonderful time with our little girl. The only girl we have right now." She told him with a sigh. He just smiled.

"Hey, I know you want to have another little girl who's a momma's girl. We still have plenty of time to make another baby. Don't worry about it. We're only twenty-nine and thirty. Its gonna be okay." He told her and she smiled.

"I know. I just don't want to be like my sister with seven different kids and six of those being boys." Clare said and Eli got up making sure not to wake his kids. He went and hugged her.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure its just your hormones talking right now. Everything will be okay!" Eli told her and gave her another kiss on the lips. He looked over to see his two sleeping children. "I'm gonna take them up to bed." He told her and she nodded. After today she was tired.

Eli picked up his little boy first and carried him to his room. He put on his night time stuff without him even trying to get up once. He slept like a rock. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned out the light going to pick up his sister.

Eli then went and got Ella. He picked her up like she was a baby taking her to the pink room she had. He wanted the best for his kids and that's what they got. He did exactly the same to her as he did to Daniel. He kissed her on the forehead and she started moving around in her sleep.

"Daddy?" She mumbled turning in her sleep.

"Yes baby girl?" He ask looking at her with a smile. She had a smile on her face.

"I love you." She said going back into her dreams. He smiled turning out the light.

"I love you too baby girl. More than you'll ever know." With that he went back in to his room where his wife laid on there bed. "There growing up to fast." He told her with a sigh.

"I know Eli but you have to let them." She said as he got in the bed. He sighed and turned out the light. He sat there cuddling with Clare.

"I know Clare, but sometimes its just so hard. I want them to stay kids forever." He said and Clare smiled into the dark room. She new Eli loved the kids more than anybody in the world.

"I do too. Just one question." She told him and he smiled at the familiar question he new she was about to ask.

"And what's that?"

"What have you learned?" She ask him with a smirk. He smiled thinking about his answer very carefully. Then it hit him on just what to say.

"That you shouldn't blink. It makes time go by fast. Oh, and whatever other kids we have I'll be spending every moment I can with them." He told her and she smiled.

"You and your answers." She mumbled getting as close as to him as her big belly would let her. He smiled having the perfect family and the perfect moment with his girl. "I love you." She told him going into sleep.

"I love you too." He told her kissing her hair just as the baby kicked him. "And you to mister sports player." He said. With that he fell a sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Here's the second to last chapter! Just one more to go and this short story is done!<em>

_I'm sorry for any mistakes I made in here. Its one-thirty in the morning here and I'm tired and still have to get up at seven to go babysit! Just let me know and I'll make sure not to make that same mistake next time!_

_Tell me what you think of the story! =) It means a lot to know that people are still reading this even though its been forever since I last updated! I'm sorry about that!_

_Welp, by for now! =)_


	5. The Worst First Date

**What Have You Learned?**

They ended up with seven kids. How that happen they would never know. Well, yea they did, but not in that kind of way. They just didn't know how in the world they got four boys and three girls. Not one set of twins to their joy. They loved Darcy's kids, but they know they couldn't handle sets of twins. They could barley handle the one kid at a time on there own. She looked up to her sister for doing that one.

Ella, of course being the oldest, was now sixteen. She looked just like her mother at that age. Not one thing about her was different. She looked like her and acted like her. Was in to writing and everything. You couldn't ask for a better little girl. Which is why, don't tell her siblings this, she got a way with a lot more then they did. Eli couldn't be prouder of his daughter. She even had the purity ring, which he was thankful for.

Daniel was the next one in line. He was now thirteen. He looked just like Eli and acted like him too. That scared both his parents at times. You just couldn't help it. It was a very scary thought that comes to there mind everytime they look at him. After all Eli went through in high school they prayed to god that Daniel would turn out safe.

The next one was Andrew. He was now ten. He was a good mixture of Clare and Eli in the looks and the way he acts. Some day's he reminded his mother of Eli and other's he reminded Eli of Clare. Of course, Clare would just laugh. It really just depended on him and what his mood was for that day.

After him they had another little girl. They had little Bella. Now, don't think nothing of it. Clare was drugged when she named her and Eli didn't really wanna fight it. She was now eight. She looked identical to her older sister and acted just like her father. She was going to be the hard one to raise in teenage years. Clare and Eli could just see it now.

The next one was six year old Levi. He looked just like Eli and was super shy. Clare didn't remember being that shy when she was little, but Darcy assured her she was. Clare would just shake it off and pray to god he didn't stay that shy. She couldn't handle it if he got picked on in school for it.

After that was was three year old Adam. They, of course, had one kid named after their best friend. Mainly cause he made them promise him in high school that they would. Adam looked just like Clare. They had everything the same. He, like all the others, was an identical copy of his dad in personality. He was Eli's baby boy and nobody messed with him.

The last of the Goldsworthy family was little Alli at age one. Since Adam got a child named after him then Alli thought it was only fair if she got one named after her too. Alli, unlike her sisters, looked just like her father. Everything was the same in baby pictures. The one thing he was thankful for was that he could tell she was gonna act like Clare. At least, that's what he hoped for anyway.

All in all, the kids looked identical to each other in some way. Clare and Eli couldn't deny those kids even if they wanted to. It just wasn't possible for them to do. They loved there family and wouldn't have it any other way.

...

"Daddy?" Ella ask her father batting her eyelashes knowing it would get her father to putty in her hands. She was a mothers child, but a huge daddy's girl.

"Yes?" He ask her and turned to look at her from his writing. He sighed when he saw the look she was giving him. "What is it and how much is it going to cost me?" He ask her and she laughed.

"Its nothing big. I just want to go on my first date already. You've met my boyfriend, and you said that was the deal. Can I please go?" She ask him folding her hands together like she was begging.

"No you can not. I didn't like him cause he was very disrespectful at the dinner and didn't have any manners. That was the deal. I like him then you can go. I won't stop you from seeing him, but I sure as hell won't let you go on any date with him." Eli told her and she just stood there calm. This was what amazed him about her. She could still be so calm no matter the situation.

"Please dad. I won't let him take control of me and you know that. Just one date is all I ask. And my first date at that. Please just let me have this." She begged him and he sighed knowing she was right. "I'm sixteen dad. Don't you think you should trust me a little more now?" She ask him and he smiled.

"I trust you one-hundred percent. Its the boy I don't trust." He told her and she laughed. No matter what she would always be a Daddy's girl, she just had to get him to see that.

"Please daddy? I won't go off and be a stupid teenager like Addison who does a different guy every week. You know that." She told him and he sighed once more. "Please?" She ask one more time.

"Fine you can go, but you have to be back by ten." He told her and she smiled real big. She sat on her dad's lap gave him a real big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiled in return.

"Thank you daddy. Your the best ever! I promise I won't let you down." She told him and ran up to her room to call the boy. He just smiled up at the stairs.

"You could never let me down." He whispered to no one really. He jump when Clare came by and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She laughed.

"Its hard to watch them grow up, but you have to. Its just a part of life." She told him and he sighed for what felt the thousandth time in ten minutes. He pulled on her shirt to make her sit in his lap. "Besides, I trust her."

"Oh I'd trust her with anything. She takes after you." He said with a smirk and she laughed. "I just don't trust the boy. I know he's not right for her. Besides, it seems like just yesterday she was thirteen and begging me for a camcorder that does video and takes pictures. Now she wants to go on a date?" He just sighed and Clare smiled.

"Yea, but she's a very smart girl for only being sixteen. She has to help with four brothers and two sisters. Its not gonna hurt for her to go out a little while." She told him and he nodded. Just then Bella came in.

"Why is Ella so excited?" She ask her parents and Clare just smiled down at her middle daughter.

"She's going on her first date." Clare said and the little girl just nodded her head. She sat on her mothers lap who was still sitting on Eli and looked her strait in the eyes then her father.

"Can I go on a date yet?" She ask and Clare laughed at how Eli was looking.

"Hell no!" He said and Clare slapped him upside his head.

"Watch your mouth!" She scowled him while Bella just got up shrugged her shoulders and walked off.

...

All five of the younger kids were crowed around the window waiting on the oldest to arrive. Little Alli was in bed sleeping right now. It was just Daniel, Andrew, Bella, Levi, and Adam. Daniel had gotten a text from his older sister saying she would be home early and that she would explain once she got home. Not to tell their parents. Daniel just sent back okay and that he would be waiting with the rest of them.

All the kids may have been spread out in ages but were real close and told each other everything. Well, most everything. None of them had told there older sister that they hated her boyfriend since she just seemed so happy and they didn't wanna take that away from her.

Once they saw her come up they all went with the plan and ran up stairs to her purple and blue bedroom. They had Daniel and Andrew sit on the purple bean bag while Levi and Bella sat on the blue one. Adam just sat on his sisters bed always the one to sit in her bed with her when she had a story to tell.

"So did you get your first kiss?" Bella ask once her sister opened the door. Bella's smile turned to a frown once she saw her sister had been crying. "What happen Big E?" She ask going up to her sister and giving her a hug. Ella pushed her back to her seat getting ready to tell the story.

"We were eating dinner having a good time then went to watch a movie. Well, he kept trying to do things while watching the movie so I just pushed him off." By now she was rubbing Adam to sleep. Something she did when the story got to ruff for him to hear. He would end up sleeping her bed tonight along with his older siblings. Thank god the bed was big enough.

"He wasn't wanting... Um..." Daniel said trying not to tell his younger siblings what was going on. Ella nodded her head. Bella being impatient just blurted it out.

"He wanted sex. Its okay to say it. I know what it is." She told them while Levi gave a confused look.

"What's sex?" He ask and Ella got a weird feeling in her stomach not knowing what to say to that.

"Ask Mommy and Daddy later." She said and he nodded his head. "Anyway I got mad at him and told him no. He got mad and said that I didn't have to be a daddy's girl. I got even madder slapped him in the face a good time yell we were over and got a ride home from Addison." She said and Daniel smiled happy that his sister did the right thing.

"That's good going Ella. Just so you know, now you can't date again til your thirty." He said and she laughed and rolled her eyes. "Besides we didn't like him anyway." He said and he eyes got wide.

"Is this true?" She ask her other siblings who just nodded. "Why didn't you guys tell me?" She ask them and Levi sighed.

"You just looked so happy and we didn't want to upset you if we said anything." Levi told his older sister and she gave him a hug.

"Thank you for wanting me to be happy. Next time, though, tell me what you think. Your opinions matter most to me then anyone else's. Got it?" She ask them and the nodded.

"We got it." Andrew said with a big smile.

"How about we promise each other something." She told her little siblings. They nodded there head. "From now on if you guys don't like something you tell me. Promise?" She ask putting her hand in the middle. The other followed in a chain reaction.

"Promise." Daniel said putting his hand in.

"Promise on my heart." Andrew said being dramatic and making his sister laugh.

"Promise on the sea." Bella said putting her hand in.

"Yea I'm like Daniel and I just promise." Levi said putting his hand in making Ella roll her eyes.

"Now, off to bed." She told the little one's as they went out one by one muttering a goodnight as they went. Bella was the last one to go and she gave her sister an unexpected hug.

"You have always been my hero." She whispered to her sister who had tears coming out of her eyes now. She just smiled and hugged her back.

"That means a lot now go to bed and I'll see you in the morning." Ella said and Bella nodded. Just then Eli walked in the room. He sat on the bed next to a sleeping Adam.

"So tell me what happen tonight?" He ask her and she went through the entire story again. After she was done he sat there quietly taking it all in. "I knew I didn't like that boy."

"Daddy, all I could think about was making you mad at me and my purity ring. I didn't want to break my plea. I know mom did once she found the 'right one' which was you. I just want to wait til marriage. Mom will still always be my hero though." She said with a smile and Eli looked at his daughter with a teary smile. "Daddy why are you crying?"

"Cause I'm so proud of you right now. You just made my trust in you go up even more, if that's possible, and I couldn't be prouder. Thank you for being the best daughter ever." He told her and she went to give him a hug.

"No thank you for being the best dad ever. I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for you and mom." She told him and his smile got bigger. "Good night daddy." She told him as he picked up Adam.

"Good night Baby Girl." He said and took Adam to his room and layed him down. "Our daughter is growing up and I couldn't be prouder of the person she's becoming." Eli said once he got in bed with Clare.

"What did she do now?" Clare ask putting the book away that she was reading. Eli told her the story and Clare smiled. "I just new I could trust her. I told you she's a big girl and she can handle it all on her own." Clare said and Eli just smiled up at her.

"I know. Like I said, she takes after her beautiful mother." He said and she blushed but still laughed. And like that he knew it was coming.

"So what did you learn today?" She ask him and he smirked at the question they had called 'their question'.

"Well, I learned that I can trust my daughter with anything, and that boys are easier to take care of in there teenage years. I wouldn't trade it for the world though." He said and Clare laughed but smiled.

"I wouldn't trade either." She said and with that they kissed and turned out the lights going to bed. There kids waited for them in the morning. They couldn't wait to see there faces.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, well here is the last chapter! I'm sorry for any mistakes, its midnight here and I'm freaking tired! I'm excited but tired!<em>

_Sometime this weekend, I think, I'm suppose to be getting me my own lap top so I don't have to use the family computer anymore! =) Its an early, very early, birthday present. My birthday Isn't til August 29th, so they decided to give it to me early!_

_I can't wait to get it cause then I can write more and get them updated quicker! Instead of waking up in the middle of the night and sneaking on here I can just write from the comfort of my own room! =))_

_I hope you all liked the last chapter! It took me like two hours just now to write so sorry if its rushed or anything! Tell me what you think of it!_

_Don't even get me started on the new Degrassi! Imogen is scaring me, but I have a feeling I'm going to love Katie on here! Jake is one of them I want to hate, yet I love his sarcastic remarks! :P I don't like those kinda people that much!_

_Welp, I'm going to stop ranting so you can review this chapter if you feel like it! I really do hope you enjoyed the short story as much as I enjoyed writing it! =) Let me know what you thought of it!_

_Bye for now! :)_


End file.
